User talk:Danalex
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Rainear page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rainear (Talk) 14:24, 26 August 2010 Re: Experienced Admin Request Tell me what you can do to help the wiki (coding, help out with project character art, ext) and I may let you be an admin Rainear be as silent as rain 14:47, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Have you ever been reported for vandalism? Rainear be as silent as rain 16:05, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Last thing how would you contribute, would you help with project character art/contest, make fanon characters/stories, or just fix up pages with problems, and how active would you be? Rainear be as silent as rain 16:21, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Request Acepted :D Say what, I'll make you an admin because I can trust you that you will contibute lots and help with Project Character Art or Contests Well... Welcome as you know I'm Rainear but you may call me Rainy or Rain and the other admin is ZamorakO o Rainear be as silent as rain 16:42, August 28, 2010 (UTC) First Things, First Could you make an Charcat template it should look somewhat like this Template:Charcat Rainear be as silent as rain 16:56, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Not like this Template:Charcat Rainear be as silent as rain 17:00, August 28, 2010 (UTC) When Users create an Fanon Character they will put the character info+picture (Once we get Project Character Art up and running XD) inside the template (Example:Example ) First you click on the link then scroll down until you see the file Rainear click Show and you will see my Charcat, Rainear be as silent as rain 17:35, August 28, 2010 (UTC) How can we make new users use the charcat? --Regards, Daniel Isaksen,(Danalex). 18:00, August 28, 2010 (UTC) No... you don't get it, if you make an fanon charcter you can fill in the template. It looks nicer and more organised Rainear be as silent as rain 18:28, August 28, 2010 (UTC) But we can suggest it for articals Rainear be as silent as rain 18:34, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I don't know why but it still isn't working!! *gets fustrated* why isn't it working? Rainear be as silent as rain 22:15, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I dont know! This template has it's own life! It should work... --Regards, Daniel Isaksen. (Danalex) 12:20, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to ask ZamorakO o for some help with this Rainear be as silent as rain 16:47, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Main Page I'll get right on that thanks for telling me Rainear be as silent as rain 20:41, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Signature link and color test -Regards, Danalex (Talk) ( ) ( ) 19:31, August 29, 2010 (UTC) GRRR the User talk:Danalex is not working! --Regards, Danalex (Talk) ( ) ( ) 19:33, August 29, 2010 (UTC) The reason the User Talk link isn't working is because your on your own talk page (your link in your siggie will not link to your page if it's on the page it's linked to) Rainear be as silent as rain 23:31, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Could never think of that --Regards, Danalex (Talk page) 12:23, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Changed color --Regards, Danalex (Talk page) 17:51, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Need Help Are you a good artist? Rainear be as silent as rain 18:43, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok then why don't you take some time make your own character (think up his/her clan, family and even story if you want). Like look at mine Character/Family-Rainear and Story-Rainear's Path. If you want to contact me on my talk page Rainear be as silent as rain 23:10, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Logo Here is a suggestion for this wiki's logo: --Regards, Danalex (Talk page) 18:22, September 4, 2010 (UTC) What's wrong with the logo I made? Rainear be as silent as rain 18:26, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Nothing, this is just a vectorized version of your logo. The vectorization also removed the stardust by an accident. :--Regards, Danalex (Talk page) 18:34, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Why do we need an new logo anyway? Rainear be as silent as rain 02:03, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Im not saying that we need a new logo, but this is what the current logo was ment to look like. --Regards, Danalex (Talk page) 10:22, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :